


Short People Are More Down to Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Short Marisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was times like these when Marisa Kirisame hated her life. Well, “hated her life” is a bit overdramatic, but she definitely hated her height. It figured that when she decided to do something nice for her girlfriend, like make them both dinner, was when she would hit a roadblock.---Basically Marisa is too short to reach a shelf.





	

It was times like these when Marisa Kirisame hated her life. Well, “hated her life” is a bit overdramatic, but she definitely hated her height. It figured that when she decided to do something nice for her girlfriend- like make them both dinner- she would hit a roadblock. She offered to come to Alice’s house and make them both dinner so they could relax for the night, but while she was getting accustomed to Alice’s kitchen was when she realized that Alice kept certain things on a shelf just barely out of Marisa’s reach.

It was a simple recipe- nikujaga- and Marisa thought it would be something Alice would enjoy, considering she had a taste for more western-like dishes. The problem was that she needed sugar for the recipe, which just happened to be on an ever-so-slightly too high shelf. Which was just fan-fucking-tastic.

There were two options here;

One: Go outside and grab her broom that was leaning against the wall next to Alice’s front door. However, that would involve walking past Alice in the living room, which was near impossible to do without getting caught.

Two: Suck up her pride and ask Alice for help. Absolutely out of the question; Marisa had insisted that she could make dinner all on her own.

Unfortunately, Alice ate her meals in a separate room from the kitchen, so there wasn’t a table or any chairs that Marisa could use to step on and reach the sugar that was taunting her on the shelf. It wasn’t even on the top shelf, it was the lowest one, which made Marisa’s plight even worse in her eyes.

The witch sighed and once again tried to reach the jar, standing on her tiptoes and stretching her left arm as far as it would possibly go. She was so close, _she could feel her fingers brushing against the decorative porcelain,_ but it wasn’t enough to pull it down into her hands. When she finally gave up and returned to her original stance, she realized that her shoulder was aching, and she most likely pulled a muscle from straining to grasp something out of her reach. Which was, again, fan-fucking-tastic. She’d be feeling that tomorrow. Why did Alice even have her shelves so high? She was definitely a lot taller than Marisa, but even she would still have difficulty reaching the higher shelves, and the tallest was definitely out of her reach.

...

Oh, right.

Alice could fly.

Without a broom.

Marisa’s frustration was growing to the point where she was considering just grabbing a pot or pan and knocking the jar over, but Alice probably wouldn’t appreciate broken glass and scattered sugar all over her kitchen floor. It was just nikujaga though, right? The sugar was just used as a seasoning, so she could probably go without it, _right?_ Ugh, no, she had to follow the recipe. She was going to make the best goddamn dinner Alice ever had, even if it _killed her._ Maybe she could climb out the kitchen window and grab her broom…? She’d gotten pretty good at climbing in and out of windows over the years, given her... _Ahem,_ “hobby.”

“What are you doing?”

Busted.

Marisa turned her attention away from the shelf, and lo and behold, Alice was standing in the kitchen doorway with Shanghai trailing behind her. Alice held a neutral expression that showed no malice or judgement, but Marisa _swore_ that that doll was silently judging her and her life choices. Still, walking into the kitchen and seeing your girlfriend angrily glaring at an inanimate object must’ve been a bit bewildering, to say the least.

“You haven’t started yet?” Alice questioned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Um... The shelf is too high…” Marisa muttered the last part, rather embarrassed at having been caught.

“What was that?”

“The shelf is too high.” Marisa said a little louder, staring down at her feet.

Alice stayed silent and merely blinked.

“You’re too short to reach the shelf is what you’re saying.”

_‘Yes, Alice, I’m too short to reach the shelf. Thank you for rubbing it in.’_

Marisa sighed, “Yes.”

Alice hummed in response and strolled over to Marisa, staring at the shelf in question. “You need the sugar?”

“Yeah.”

The dollmaker stood still for a minute, as if actually _debating_ whether she should help her girlfriend or not. Having finally made her decision, Alice reached upwards towards the shelf towards the sugar that Marisa so desperately needed.

Marisa screamed in horror when she pushed it back farther away from her.

“What- _why!?_ ”

“You better get started soon.” Alice simply stated, and walked back towards the parlor. “It’s almost dinnertime.”

The small witch stood in shock for a moment, completely mortified at the cruel display that her girlfriend had performed. Okay, teasing each other was normal, and _sure,_ Marisa had done her fair share of playfully tormenting Alice, but she was actually trying to do something _nice_ this time! Marisa grumbled a nearly inaudible “it’s not fair” before chasing the direction Alice went and grabbing her broom from the porch. No point in avoiding in now that she’d already been caught.

 

\---

 

“It’s not bad!” Alice said with a mouthful of potatoes. “I didn’t think you could actually cook.”

Marisa would have preferred a “wow, Marisa, this is the best thing I’ve ever had, thank you so much for making me dinner” or at least a “pretty good” as a form of criticism, but she decided to take what she could get.

“Well, yeah, I live on my own. I need to be able to feed myself.”

“Honestly, I always assumed you got all your food from mooching off of me, Reimu, and Rinnosuke.”

“What, like I just show up unannounced during meals and invite myself in?”

“You’ve done that to me before.”

“Hey, I-” Actually, she made a point. “Okay, maybe _sometimes,_ but I don’t do it often.”

Alice made a noise of acknowledgement before taking another bite of her stew.

“What about you, huh? I made dinner this time, are you going to cook for me?” Marisa pressed, genuinely looking forward to Alice’s cooking.

“Well,” Alice swallowed her food, “We could cook together next time if you want. It would be fun, and we could probably make something really tasty.”

A large smile threatened to break Marisa’s face in half. “I’d like that.”

Both magicians sat making idle chatter while enjoying their food, and relishing in each other’s company.


End file.
